You and I
by HanamiYakumo
Summary: Cinta... aku masih belum mengerti arti kata cinta itu sendiri... tapi kenapa aku dengan beraninya berkata jika ini cinta...? Cinta... lima suku kata yang terdiri dari C, I, N ,T dan A walaupun hanya terdiri dari lima suku kata... jika didalami lebih dalam artinya, itu sangat menyakitkan... "Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu... dan tenggelamkanlah aku ke dalam kehangatanmu


Pagi... aku selalu menyukai pagi sebelum hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan dia, orang yang telah mengubah diriku, orang yang telah menjerat diriku ke dalam pesonanya, hingga aku tidak bisa lari darinya. "Menyebalkan!" bagiku hanya kata itu yang selalu kuucapkan jika aku bertemu dengan dia. Tapi kenapa? Walaupun ia menyebalkan... kenapa aku selalu menunggu kehadirannya disampingku? Apakah aku adalah seseorang yang "bodoh?" , bodoh... kata-kata itu selalu ambigu untukku... kenapa? Bodoh... bodoh, bodoh ketika selalu menjauhi orang yang sangat berarti bagiku? Atau bodoh karena membiarkan orang yang telah melukai batinku masuk kembali ke dalam hatiku?

**_"_****_JIKA KAU MENDEKATINYA HANYA MEMBUATNYA SEMAKIN TERLUKA!"_**

Apa itu benar? Apakah aku yang sekarang, selalu melukaimu?

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tetap saja bertahan?

Kenapa? Kau tidak pergi dariku saja? Kenapa kau selalu lengket denganku?

Apa kau tau cahaya darimu... kehangatan yang telah kau berikan menyilaukanku membuat ingin merasakannya selalu.. tapi aku takut akan melukaimu... karna aku...

**_"_****_Aishiteru yo!"_**

Cinta... aku masih belum mengerti arti kata cinta itu sendiri... tapi kenapa aku dengan beraninya berkata jika ini cinta...?

Cinta... lima suku kata yang terdiri dari C, I, N ,T dan A walaupun hanya terdiri dari lima suku kata... jika didalami lebih dalam artinya, itu sangat menyakitkan...

_"__Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu... dan tenggelamkanlah aku ke dalam kehangatanmu... Ta... ka...no...- san..."_

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_Gyaaaa! Aku terlambat!"_  
>Astaga ini sepertinya kebiasaan yang tak pernah bisa diubah! Tapi harus gimana lagi? Keadaan telah memaksaku untuk bekerja sampai larut malam... pekerjaan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya! Aku bingung apa yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan dengan pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga dan batin seperti ini apa lagi tentang "<em>fase<em>" itu...! tapi aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda... terutama jika author memujiku aku... serasa semua penat akibat pekerjaan langsung hilang begitu saja... aku sangat senang... Aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur,makan, mandi... ya~seperti setiap orang kerjakan setiap pagi... segera keluar dari apartemen, dan~ apa yang kudapatkan?!

"Tak kusangka kita keluar pada saat yang berpapasan..." ucapnya padaku

"Apa maksudmu hah? Sebaiknya aku harus segera berangkat..." ucapku sambil melewatinya.

"Tunggu...!" ucapnya padaku sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku terbata sedikit, karna sedikit kaget.

"Ikutlah denganku... aku akan membawa mobil..." ucapnya sambil menarik, salah lebih tepatnya menyeretku untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Takano-san! Tunggu!~"

* * *

><p>"Haish~ how could i stuck with him?" tanyaku dalam hati. Tadaa~ akhirnya penolakanku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Takano-san! Aku seperti seseorang yang diculik tau! Aku ini bukan perempuan tau! Aku sangat tidak suka jika sudah bersama dengan Takano-san di tempat yang sunyi... karna pasti selalu hening yang di sertai bunyi jangkrik menyertai terdengar di tempat kami berdua... beberapa saat kemudian, Takano-san membuka topik pembicaraan.<p>

"Bagaimana perkembangamu dengan proposal tentang komik terbarunya Mutou-sensei?" tanyanya padaku.

"Sampai saat ini berjalan dengan baik... _Arigato-ne~_" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"berterima kasih untuk apa? Kau benar-benar telah melakukan hal yang sangat baik..." ucapnya padaku tanpa melihatku karna lagi fokus terhadap jalan.

"Ta-tapi... Takano-san telah membantuku dalam banyak hal! Jadi.. setidaknya aku patut untuk berterima kasih... ya kan?" lanjutku.

"Jika kau ingin berterima kasih, lakukanlah sesuatu yang menguntungkanku dan dirimu atau tidak, untuk siapa sajalah..." lanjutnya kepadaku.

"O-oke..." ucapku sambil merogoh sakuku untuk mencari hpku. Sekarang... tanggal 21 Desember jadi... 3 hari lagi,ulang tahunnya Takano-san. Aku... akan dalam hati.

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai!" jangan membuat kaget orang lain dong!

Aku segera turun dari mobil Takano-san tidak lupa berterima kasih atas tumpangannya. Ia pun terus saja berjalan dibelakangku membuat aku harus menunduk terus-terusan. Dan~

'Brukk!' sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu... akupun langsung menggangkat mukaku dan betapa terkejutnya yang aku temui adalah **YOKOZAWA-SAN**, membuatku sedikit mematung di tempat. Tau aku terlihat sedikit shock, Takano-san menarikku sedikit kebelakang dan memegangi erat tanganku membuatku sedikit tersadar. Yokozawa yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya dapat berdecih sebal.

"Ano~ Yokozawa-san~ ohayou..." ucapku dengan sedikit takut, bagaimana tidak takut dengan julukannya yang bernama "BERUANG"dan so pasti sangat galak. "kau benar-benar sangat mengganggu..." ucapnya kepadaku dengan tanpa ekspresi dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Takano-san yang melihatku sangat ketakutan berusaha menenangkanku dengan mengelus punggungku. Kami pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kekantor kami berdua. Oke! Ganbatte Ritsu! Aku pasti bisa melewati cobaan ini! Pikirku.

* * *

><p><em>Jam 9 pagi~<em>

"Ri-chan dapatkah kamu membuat 500 kopian ini? tolong..."

"Segera kukerjakan!"

"Onodera! Periksa manuscript ini!"

"Sebanyak ini?"

_Jam 12 siang~_

"Takano-san bagaimana menurutmu dengan proposal ini? Apakah sudah cukup?"

"Ditolak!"

"Aku sudah mengerjakan ini dengan separuh nyawaku tau! Apa yang kurang?!"

"Pikirkan sekali lagi! Apa yang bisa membuat buku Mutou-sensei bisa laku!"

"Grrrrrr!"

"Jangan menatap bosmu dengan cara seperti itu! Cepat kerjakan!"

"Apakah salah satu dari kalian bisa melerai mereka?"

"Tak apa... itu Cuma bagian dari ikatan persahabatan mereka kok!"

"Kau yakin?"

_Jam 3 sore~_

"Onodera! Cepat buatkan 300 kopi lembaran ini bolak-balik! Mengerti?"

"Sabar Takano-san! Aku juga sedang sibuk!"

"Ri-chan coba kau lihat ini! Penjualannya sangat laku!"

"Oya? _Yokatta~_"

_Jam 5 sore~_

"Onodera... apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?"

"kau deluan saja Takano-san..."

"... jangan terlalu menforsir dirimu..."

"Aku tak apa... sungguh!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu...

"Tidak usah repot-repot Takano-san..."

"Tunggulah, aku akan segera kembali..."

"Nih, buatmu... maaf jika cuma kopi..."

"Tak apa, _arigato..._"

_Jam 8 malam_

"Ri-chan aku pulang deluan ya..."

"Ya hati-hati!"

_Jam 10 malam_

"Onodera... apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Takano-san padaku. "Sedikit lagi..." ucapku dengan tidak mengalihkan perhatianku dari laptopku. Takano-san mendekatiku dan menaruh kepalanya diatas pundakku, kelakuannya membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget, tapi yasudahlah "Onodera apa kau yakin ini sudah cukup? Sebaiknya kau memasukkan potongan ceritanya seperti spoiler, prolog agar orang- orang dapat mengetahui jalan ceritanya.." ucapnya sambil mengambil kursi Kisa dan duduk disampingku. Ia membenarkan setiap kesalahanku, memimbingku agar aku tidak salah... tapi mengapa? Takano- san melakukan hal seperti itu? Takano melihatku sedikit terlalut dalam konsentrasinya dan mencium belahan bibirku dengan lembut... "Apa yang kau lakukan ha?" tanyaku sedikit kesal. "Menciummu tentu saja... kau terlihat sedikit tertekan..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Takano-san aku sudah selesai... pulanglah... " ucapku yang masih kalut akan ciuman Takano-san untukku. "Pulanglah bersamaku... lagipula kereta terakhir sepertinya sudah berangkat..." ucapnya padaku. "Ta-tapi~" tolakku. "Cepatlah!" ujarnya sambil menarik kerah bajuku.

Kali ini akhirnya aku ikut Takano-san juga... Hening lagi~ hening lagi~ aku sangat tidak suka jika sudah keadaan seperti ini... agar tidak terlalu hening aku memulai membuka pebicaraan. "Takano-san... ano~ nanti... tiga hari nanti Takano-san ulang tahun... jadi... apa yang diinginkan Takano-san?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. "Kau mau tau apa yang sangat aku inginkan?" tanya Takano-san menggodaku. "Tentu saja!" ucapku yakin.

"Aku... Cuma ingin cintamu... itu saja..."

"Hah?"

"Bisa bersamamu selalu... membuatku sangat bahagia..."

"..."

"Karna aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"..."

"Jadi jika kau ingin memberikanku hadiah... bukalah...bukalah hatimu untukku... hanya untukku seorang..."

"Takano-san..."

"Kita sudah sampai..."

"Eh? I-iya..."

Kami pun turun dari mobil setelah Takano-san memakirkan kendaraannya tentunya.

Kami berjalan bersama menuju lift dan menuju kamar kami masing-masing... Aku masih mencerna apa yang Takano-san katakan untukku. "Onodera..." panggil Takano-san kepadaku. "Ya?" tanyaku kepadanya, ia pun mendekatiku dan menciumku dengan lembut dan berbisik di telingaku "I love you..." ia pun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih bengong di tempat. Rasanya detak jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku sangat malu dan disamping itu juga sangat senang. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamarku. Aku langsung menyampakkan tasku ke atas sofa dan menjatuhkan diriku ke sofa. Aku masih mengingat ketika Takano-san menciumku... benar-benar terasa seperti rokok dan kopi. Ia selalu membuatku mencair di hadapannya. Aku sangat menyukai sentuhannya sangat tegas dan sangat lembut... tapi kenapa aku selalu menolaknya... bukan menolak keberadaannya tapi aku sangat malu karna ia telah membuatku sangat nyaman berada disampingnya... apa ini yang dikatakan CINTA? Apa ini yang dikatakan kasih SAYANG? Apa ini yang dikatakan dengan rasa SUKA?... sepertinya aku memang sudah terlihat jika aku memiliki sifat yang sering orang bilang dinamakan tsundere... Tapi aku memang... sepertinya aku memang telah jatuh cinta kepadanya... sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan An-chan tentang rasa sukaku, salah, rasa cintaku ini terhadap Takano-san... padahal ini sudah 10 tahun kami berpisah tapi kenapa perasaanku tetap tidak pernah berubah? Apakah ini kutukan cinta pertama? Apa saatnya untuk aku jujur pada Takano-san ? jika aku juga mencintainya...? tanpa sadar aku terlalut dalam pikiranku dan tertidur di tempat yang sama.

* * *

><p>"Takano-san... suki da yo..."<p>

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

"Aku berjanji! Nanti aku akan menikahimu!"

"Nani~ ?Takano-san!?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..."

"Apakah anda, Takano Masamune menerima Onodera ritsu sebagai istri dalam keadaan senang, sedih, kaya, maupun miskin?"

"Ya... "

"Dan anda Onodera Ritsu... Apakah anda menerima Takano Masamune sebagai suami dalam keadaan senang, sedih, kaya, maupun miskin?"

"Ya... saya terima..."

"Silakan anda mencium pasangan anda"

'_RIIIIIIIINGGGGG!_'* bunyi jam beker

"Gyaaaaa! Mimpi macam apa ituuuuuu? "

Seperti hari biasa, hari ini adalah hari yang mengharuskan aku untuk bekerja sampai titik darah penghabisan! Tapi sepertinya... hari yang berbeda itu besok...

* * *

><p>*<em>Time skip Takano birthday<em>*

Pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang paling menegangkan seumur umur hidupku... aku tak pernah berbuat yang aneh- aneh sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini hanya untuk takano-san!

* * *

><p>*<em>Time skip after work (Takano Birthday)<em>*

"Kemana Onodera?" tanya Takano-san kepada Kisa. "Ano~ Takano-san tadi Ri-chan sudah pulang katanya pekerjaannya sudah beres... "ucap Kisa sambil mengudap sesuatu.

"Gezzzz! Apa dia tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" ucap Takano-san yang sangat ingin menyumpah nyerapahi "calon istrinya" itu. Tiba-tiba Hp Takano-san berdering dan ternyata ia mendapat E-mail dari Onodera. Takano sebenarnya sedikit kaget karena jarak Ritsu mau mengirimkan pesan atau E-mail untuknya. Takano pun segera membuka E-mail itu, isi Email itu adalah...

Dari : Onodera Ritsu

Subyek:Ulang takano-san

Takano-san apakah anda punya waktu ketempatku? Karna hari ni hari ulang tahun Takano-san aku ingin merayakannya di tempatku, hanya kita berdua... jangan datang sebelum pukul 8 malam ingat itu! Terima Kasih.

Takano yang membaca pesan itu hanya bisa tersenyum, senang? Of course! Jarang sekali Takano mendapat undangan cuma-cuma dari dari Ritsu. Ia pasti akan datang. "Takano-san kenapa anda kelihatan sangat senang" tanya Kisa. "Tidak ada apa-apa... selesaikan pekerjaanmu! " perintah Takano untuk Kisa. "Hai' Captain!" ucap Kisa yang masih dalam fase bersemangat, karna lagi awal bulan. Tiba-tiba Hp kisa berdering, ternyat ia mendapat E-mail dari Yukina. Ia pun langsung membukanya dan membaca pesannya.

Dari : Yukina Kou

Subyek: Kisa-san ayo kita jalan-jalan setelah anda pulang bekerja

Kisa-san... akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu sangat kelelahan bagaiman jika kita jalan-jalan sedikit unuk refreshing? Jika kau mau balas pesanku ya, Take care. Kisa yang membaca pesan itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, sepertinya jalan-jalan bersama Yukina tidak ada salahnya. Kisa pun membalas E-mail Yukina dengan menjawab 'boleh, mau kemana?' tidak perlu waktu lama, Yukina telah membalas E-mailnya tersebut. 'Di kafe, saat pertama kali kita jalan-jalan,oke?' Kisa pun menjawabnya lagi 'Tak masalah, tunggu aku disana aku akan segera selesai' Yukina yangmendapat balasan seperti itu terlihat sangat kegirangan dan membuat beberapa teman di kampusnya sedikit kaget, mengapa ia masih di kampus? Karna tadi ada kuis pada pukul 4 sore dan baru selesai barusan. Jadi tak apa kan bersenang-senang sedikit sehabis kuis yang melelahkan? Baberapa fansgirl Yukina berbondong-bondong mencari Yukina, tapi dengan cepat yukina langsung lari dari mereka untuk pergi ke kafe.

"Yukina? Kenapa? "tanya salah satu teman laki-lakinya. "Tadi aku membaca sedikit E-mailnya jika ia ingin bertemu seseorang di Kafe, Kisa.. apa kau kenal yang namanya Kisa?"tanya teman Yukina yang lain. "Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Yukina, tapi aku tidak terlalu tau lebih rinci." Ujar teman Yukina yang lain lagi. "Mungkin saja pacarnya..." tanya seorang perempuan, teman dekat Yukina. "Mungkin..." ujar teman cowonya bebarengan.

* * *

><p>*Ditempat Ritsu<p>

Oke... semuanya sudah selesai... kue? Sudah... sake? Sudah ... lilin? Sudah aku taruh diatas kuenya malah... tapi... apa yang kurang ya? Pikirku sambil melihat ke ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. "Astaga! Ruangan ini sangat berantakan! Aku harus membersihkannya sebelum Takano-san sampai!"teriakku. dengan gesit aku membereskan barang-barangku yang tergeletak dia atas lantai. Beberapa saat setelah aku membereskan barang , ada yang mengetok pintu, sepertinya Takano-san pikirku. Dan ternyata benar, itu memang Takano-san. Entah setan apa aku, jadi menyambutnya dengan gembira, membuatnya juga ikut senang. Akupun menyuruh Takano-san untuk duduk di lantai, aku akan membawakan makanan. Aku pun membawakan kue yang sudah kusiapkan beserta dengan lilinnya, aku pun melihat Takano-san sudah berdiri, melihat foto yang ada di atas meja yang lain. "Takano-sa3n! Bukannya tadi sudah aku suruh untuk menunggu? " tanyaku sedikit kesal sembari meletakkan kue di atas meja. "Kau kan menyuruhku untuk menunggu saja kan?" tanyanya menggodaku. Takano-san kemudian kembali ketempatnya dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Kami pun terdiam sebentar dan memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Tempat ini lebih baik dari pada pertama kali aku datang ke sini..." ujar Takano-san.

"Karna sudah aku bereskan... waktu itu kan aku bilang... jika mau datang beritahu dulu... maka aku akan membereskannya" ujarku sedikit kesal.

"Benar juga ya..." ucap Takano-san ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Takano-san ayo ucapkan keinginan dan tiup lilinnya!" ucapku senang.

"Bagaimana jika kita meniupnya bersama?" tawar Takano-san padaku

"Ayo!" ujarku senang

'Huuuu' * lilin ulang tahun ditiup

"Selamat ulang tahun Takano-san..." ucapku lembut kepadanya

"Terima kasih Onodera... hari ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan... _Arigato_... "

"Sama-sama" ujarku ceria, tiba tiba Taakano-san mencium bibirku lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Onodera Ritsu... sangat..."

"..."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"..."

"Ritsu?"

"A-aku juga sangat mencintaimu Takano-san..." ujarku sambil menunduk malu dan sedilit merona.

"Terima kasih... Ritsu..." ucapnya sembari menciumku lembut.

Malam ini pun kami tutup dengan tawa, senyuman, kehangatan bersama maupun seterusnya... aku sangat senang... hari demi hari... waktu demi waktu... kami mengenal satu sama lain setelah satu tahun... kami memutuskan untuk menikah... dan kabar itu membuat gempar tempat kerja kami...

"Kalian... akan menikah?" tanya Kisa antusias.

"Ya" ucap Takano.

"Selamat!" teriak Kisa dengan lantang.

"Terima kasih" ujar Ritsu sedikit sweatdrop

"Wah, wah selamat ya! Nanti kalian harus mengundang kami." ujar Isaka.

"Tentu" jawab Takano

"Takano-san! Ri-chan nanti jadikan aku sebagai pengantar pemelai ya! Takano-san atau Ri-chan bolehlah! Yayaya! " melas Kisa.

"Haha..." mendengar itu membuat Hatori tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kalian sudah memberitahu orang tua kalian? " tanya Isaka.

"Sudah..." ujar Takano dan Ritsu bersamaan.

"Kata kaa-san dan tou-san yang penting kamu bahagia" ujar Ritu dan Takano pun mengangguk

"Orang tuaku terlihat biasa-biasa saja" ujar Takano-san.

"Jadi... kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Kisa

"Bulan depan" ujar Takano senang

* _Timeskip marriage*_

"Banyak sekali yang hadir..." ujar Onodera gugup. "Tenanglah.." ujar ayah Ritsu sambil mengelus-elus punggung Ritsu. Bagaimana tidak gugup dari teman-temannya sampai teman orang tuanya hadir di sana. Tapi Kisa sesuai dengan permintaanya ingin menjadi pengantar pemelai, dan ia mengantarkan Takano dan Ritsu bersama dengan ayahnya. Dari Isaka dan Kouru, Hatori dan Yoshino Chiaki , Yukina Kou, Yokozawa, Kirishima Zen dan Hiyori Kirishima, Ibu Onodera, An, dan juga musuh terbesar Takano, Haitani, dll. "Ayah aku sudah siap!" ujar Ritsu kepada ayahnya dan kemudian pintu terbuka dan bunyi organ terdengar mengiringi langkah Ritsu ke altar pelaminan di tempat itu. Banyak mata yang mengarah ke Ritsu, membuatnya gugup, tapi ia harus yakin... ini adalah detik-detik yang sangat bersejarah dalam hidupnya, jadi tidak boleh malu-maluin! Takano yang melihat Ritsu hanya tersenyum bahagia... akhirnya mereka bisa menikah setelah penantian yang sangat lama.

"Baiklah... saya akan memulainya... Apakah anda, Takano Masamune menerima Onodera Ritsu sebagai pasangan anda dalam keadaan senag, sedih, kaya maupun miskin?"

"Ya..."

"Dan anda... Onodera Ritsu... menerima Takano Masamune sebagai pasangan anda dalam keadaan senang, sedih, kaya, maupun miskin? "

"Ya... saya terima..."

"Maka! Saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami-sumai! Silakan memasangkan cincin di jari tengah sebelah kiri masing-masing mempelai dan silakan mencium pasangannya" ujar sang pendeta. Takano pun mengeluarkan cincin emas putih dengan crystal quartz, Takano pun memasangkan cincin itu di jari Ritsu, maupun sebaliknya... dan pernikahan itu ditutupi dengan adegan Takano yang menggendong Ritsu dengan cara bridal style. Dan tinggal di rumah baru mereka yang nyaman dan minimalis, gaya jepang.

* * *

><p>Omake(?)<p>

Bersama An dan orang tua Ritsu juga Takano dan Onodera (sebelum menikah)

"An bagaimana menurutmu Ritsu menikah dengan seorang laki-laki lagi?" tanya ibu Ritsu

"Selama dia tidak membuat Ri-chan menangis itu tidak masalah bagiku" ujar An

"Kau yakin?" tanya ayah Ritsu

"Lagipula apa salahnya menjadi seorang fujoshi? hihi" ujar An senang

"Benar juga ya? hahaha" Tawa ibu Ritsu

"Hah~ dasar ya mereka" ujar ayah Ritsu sambil facepalm, Takano hanya bisa tersenyum dan Ritsu yang mengelus punggung ayahnya.

"Ayah bagaimana dengan perusahaan keluarga?" Tanya Ritsu

"Aku bisa melemparnya ke sepupumu... tenang saja... tapi kalau kau hamil... mungkin~" ujar ayahnya menggoda Ritsu.

"Tou-san!" teriak Ritsu agar ayahnya menghentikannya.

"Takano... aku mau bicara denganmu ikut aku!" perintah ayah Ritsu.

"Baiklah..." ujar Takano sambil berjalan bersama ayah Ritsu ke ruang makan.

*_Bersama dengan ayah Ritsu dan Takano*_

"Duduklah..." ujar ayah Ritsu.

"Baikalah..." ujar Takano sembari duduk di kursi makan.

"Aku akan langsung to the point berhubung Ritsu menunggu, apa kau tau jika... Ritsu bisa hamil?" tanya ayahnya Ritsu.

"Ha?" kaget Takano, bagaimana bisa? Ia kan sering "menggituin" Ritsu tapi tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau harus meminumkannya yang asam, pahit dan manis di saat yang bersamaan dengan bahan biji asem, jeruk nipis,sayur buah pariya... " ujar ayahnya Ritsu.

"Dari semua bahan, pariya-lah yang lumayan susah dicari... kau hanya bisa mencarinya di luar negri... tapi aku akan membantumu untuk membuat ramuan itu... jadi jangan menikah sebelum ramuan itu selesai... mengerti? Dan aku nanti akan mengajarimu cara membuatnya dan hati-hati ramuan itu bisa membuat Ritsu sedikit mabuk, hati-hati " Lanjut ayah Ritsu. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Takano.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi... " ujar ayah Ritsu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Takano.

"Sebaiknya kau memanggil aku dan istrriku dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu mengerti?" tanya ayah Ritsu.

"Mengerti ayah..." ujar Takano yang masih sedikit kagok. Ayah Ritsu pun mengajak Takano untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah itu Takano dan Ritsu pamit pulang.

"Ayah apa kau bicarakan dengan Takano?" tanya ibu Ritsu

"Engga... itu Ritsu yang bisa hamil..." ujar ayah Ritsu

"Ooooh itu..." angguk Ibu Ritsu dan An bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Bersama dengan Yukina dan Kisa<p>

"Haaah~ Yukina aku ingin sekali menikah..." ujar kisa lemas

"Tenaglah Kisa-san nanti...jika aku sudah lulus, sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan lumayan mapan aku akan melamarmu, tenang saja!" ujar Yukina senang membuat Kisa sedikit kaget.

"Berjanjilah padaku!" ujar Kisa.

"Aku bersumpah!"ujar Yukina. Kisa yakin Yukina bisa menepati janjinya itu suatu hari~

* * *

><p>Bersama dengan Takano dan Ritsu After Married<p>

"Hooeeeek!"

"Ritsu-koi apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita perlu ke dokter?" tanya Takano sambil memukul pelan punggung Ritsu.

"Tidak terlalu..." Takano pun segera menarik Ritsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pelan.

"Berbaringlah..." suruh Takano terhadap Ritsu.

"Uggghhh" rintih Ritsu

"bersabarlah..." ujar Takano sembari mencium kening Ritsu.

"Aku mau tanya... apa minuman yang kau berikan kepadaku sebelum kita "tidur"?" tanya Ritsu.

"Itu adalah minuman yang dapat membuatmu hamil... maaf..." ujar Takano sembari mengelus rambut Ritsu.

"Jadi... kemungkinan sekarang aku hamil?" tanya Ritsu

"Iya..." ujar Takano

"Takano-koi... aku sangat senang... sebaiknya kita memeriksakan ke dokter" ajak Ritsu.

"Makanya ayo..." ujar Takano sambil membantu Ritsu berdiri.

*_Bersama dokter*_

"Selamat ya... dan ternyata umm... suami anda memiliki suatu kelainan yang membuatnya memiliki 2 alat kelamin dan itu harus dibuka dengan cara tertentu agar organ reproduksinya yang satu lagi bisa aktif, tapi aku tetap mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua " ucap sang dokter yang berhubung cewe juga... jadi "**fujoshi" **.

"Ya... Terima kasih" ucap Takano dan Ritsu senang.

* * *

><p>*<em>Timeskip 9 bulan kemudian*<em>

"Oeeekkk~ oeeeekkk"

"Bayinya berhasil dikeluarkan!" ucap seorang bidan.

"Air hangat!"teriak salah satu bidan yang lain.

"Bayinya terlahir dalam kondisi normal dan berjenis kelamin perempuan ~ selamat" ujar salah satu bidan kepada Takano.

"Takano... nama apa yang akan kau berikan padanya?" tanya Kisa dan ayah Ritsu yang berada di sana.

"Nanti akan kutentukan setelah Ritsu sadar..." ucap Takano.

"Kami akan memandikannya jadi tunggulah sebentar" ucap salah satu bidan ramah sembari membawa anak Takano.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Istriku?" tanya kepada salah satu bidan.

"Ia baik-baik saja tapi kita harus menunggu sampai ia sadar dan beberapa hari agar kondisinya stabil " ucap bidan itu.

"Ritsu-koi!" ujar Takano sedikit keras.

"Ta-takano-koi~ ma-mana anak kita?" tanya Ritsu.

"Ia sedang dimandikan tenang saja..." ujar Takano

"Ritsu selamat~" muncullah teman kantor Ritsu dan Takano bersama orang tua Takano dan Ritsu juga bersama An dari balik pintu yaitu, Kisa, Hatori, Isaka,Yukina dan teman satu kantornya yang satu lagi.

"Ri-chan gimana rasanya melahirkan?" tanya Kisa innocent

"Eh?" kaget Ritsu.

"Urusai!" ucap Takano sambil memukul pelan kepala Kisa.

"Permisi~ aku membawakannya yang telah dimandikan..." ujar seorang bidan yang datang dengan membawa anak Takano dan Ritsu. Takano pun menggendong anaknya dan tersenyum.

"Ritsu... anak ini... aku beri nama siapa ya?" tanya Takano.

"Bagaiman dengan Ritsane, Risane Masamune?" tanya Ritsu

"Nama yang bagus... dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Takano

"Risane... Ritsu... Saga Masamune..." ucap Ritsu

"Itu benar-benar nama yang sangat bagus..." ucap Takano

"Mulai saat ini... namamu adalah Risane masamune" lanjut Takano, semua yang berada disana terkalut dalam rasa suka cita.

* * *

><p>*<em>2 Tahun kemudian<em>

"Papa~" Risane menunjuk ke arah Takano.

"Iya benar... yang lagi masak itu papa~" ucap Ritsu sembari duduk dikursi ruang makan.

"Hehe..." Takano yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan karna tingkah laku istri dan anaknya.

"Mama~" Risane sambil seperti ingin meraih laki-laki yang ada didepannya.

"Ya... benar... Mama~" ucap Ritsu sembari mencium kening Risane.

"Nah sekarang Papa, Mama dan Risane harus makan..." ujar Takano sembari meletakkan makanan didepan Ritsu dan Risane.

"Itadakimasu~" ucap Takano, Ritsu dan Risane bebarengan.

"Risane makan yang banyak agar cepat besar... oke!" ucap Ritsu.

"Hai'~ Mama" ucap Risane. Ritsu mengambil sendokan bubur bayi untuk Risane, Takano hanya melihat mereka... benar-benar sudah menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Terbayang seberapa perjuangannya ketika sebelum menikah... dan sekarang benar-benar terbayar sudah...

"Papa... ma'am..." ujar Risane yang meminta Takano untuk makan.

"Ya..." ujar Takano sambil tersenyum ke Risane dan memakan makanannya dengan sekali-kali menyuapi Ritsu. Bagi Takano ini anugrah yang sangat terindah...

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Aku... Telat... reancananya aku ingin mrmpublish ini utuk ulang tahun Takano tapi aku ketiduran... * sumimasen~<p>

RnR


End file.
